


Save the day

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie reminisces with her husband chimney





	Save the day

“Remember that time we saw Tom Cruise?”Maddie asked him 

“I nearly had a heart attack right then and there”Howie laughed 

“You’re so cute when you fanboy”Maddie kissed him softly 

“Top Gun was everything to me I can’t tell you how many times I watched that movie when I was younger”Howie stayed 

“I had a thing for Richard Gere when I saw him in Pretty Woman”Maddie tells him 

“You’ve got taste”Howie says wrapping an arm around her waist

“As do you”Maddie says 

“What was it about Richard Gere for you?”Howie asked her

“Interesting question well I liked the way he carried himself he was confident and sure of himself and also that face mmmm Very handsome”Maddie said

“Lord knows if I ever spoke to Tom I’d probably ramble on like a madman”Howie said 

“You almost did babe”Maddie recalled 

“Then I changed my mind and said to myself I’m gonna let that man enjoy his day I don’t want to bother him”Howie replies

“Even if you did approach Tom Cruise I’d swoop in and cover for you”Maddie says 

“Save the day”Howie chuckled 

“Love your sense of humor”Maddie smirked leaning in her nose against his 

“Have I ever mentioned how badass you are cause you totally are...”Howie said raising a brow at her 

“You’ve got that right mister”Maddie murmured

“I have the greatest amount of respect for you”Howie said pecking her lips a couple of times


End file.
